Fights
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Some fights are never finished. CraigTweek


Craig pushed Tweek's shoulders back harshly, slamming them against the lockers. "Don't you fuck with me."

Tweek reacted violently, hands jerking out in a way that resembled the way he used to twitch and jerk in middle school. "Suck it, Tucker!" He yelled back, his right fist connecting with the underside of Craig's chin.

A fight between Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak was not a rare sight at South Park High. Ever since Cartman, Stan and Kyle pitted them against each other they seemed to form a habit out of it, always determined to overpower the other.

To this day they always ended in a stale-mate.

Craig staggered just barely before surging forward, this time holding the blonde's arms against the metal. "You'd like that wouldn't you faggot?" Craig grinned maniacally, eyes narrowed to almost slits.

Tweek responded by bringing his knee up sharply, catching the brunet square in the gut. The other sagged a bit, gasping for the breath that was knocked from him, but his hold stayed strong. "GERROF." Tweek growled through clenched teeth, grabbing awkwardly at Craig's arms, trying to pry him off.

As out of breath as Craig was, his anger gave him some leverage. He threw one arm to the right, knocking Tweek's hand away. Then his hand balled and smashed into the side of Tweek's face. The other hand also broke away only to connect with Tweek's body just under his ribs.

Unable to stop from doubling over, Tweek coughed haggardly. Arms covering his stomach as a reaction. He panted and glanced up, seeing that triumphant look on Craig's face. He let out an enraged cry and kicked out, catching Craig in the shin, causing him to fall back.

Right into Principle Victoria. "Young men! Counselors Office right now!"

Both teen glared and stayed where they were, one wheezing against the lockers, another on the floor clutching his leg.

"I said now!" She reiterated herself, stomping a foot.

Tweek was able to stand first, using the metal behind his back to push himself up with. He steadied himself and started for the office, not glancing back to see if the other needed help.

Slowly, Craig stood. Once upright, he set his shoulders and limped to his destination. Glowering at the blonde's back. He stumbled once but caught himself and continued on.

Mister Mackey was already waiting for them by his office door. "I'm very disappointed in you both, mmmkay?"

Craig rolled his eyes and lounged in his chair, keeping his injured leg propped up on the man's desk.

Staring pointedly at the floor, Tweek simply 'Mm Hmm' his response, his feet crossing and re-crossing beneath his chair.

Mister Mackey frowned in a disapproving fashion and opened his mouth to speak when the secretary peeked in. "Sir, um, can I see you for a moment?"

"Yes, mmmkay." He pointed at the teens sitting before him. "You guys behave and think about what you've done until I return, mmmkay?"

"Yes, Mister Mackey." Both intoned.

Nodding mostly to himself, Mister Mackey left the room, closing the door behind him carefully.

The second it clicked shut; Craig was sitting upright in his chair and reaching for Tweek. His hand landed on the back of Tweek's head, gripping a handful of hair. He pulled the other over harshly, the armrest digging into his side painfully.

Tweek didn't fight the action and moved forward, his own hands reaching up to grip Craig's shoulders.

Their lips met harshly, halfway between their chairs. Biting and licking they both tried to gain the upper hand, trying to assert their own form of dominance over the other.

It continued until Tweek pulled back, and shifted in his chair so he was kneeling on the seat. Using the foot still on the floor he pushed his chair closer to the brunets, before kissing Craig forcibly. "Punk." He said, hands dipping under the collar of Craig's hoodie.

Grinning against Tweek's lips, Craig pressed him closer with one hand, the other reached out to rest on the teen's hip. "Freak." He jerked Tweek forward, gaining a quick advantage.

But it didn't last because the next moment, Tweek lost a battle against gravity and he landed full-force against Craig, knocking them both to the side and then tipping the chair.

They crashed to the floor with a bang.

Drawing Mister Mackey back to his office in record time. Catching Tweek trying to punch Craig in the face and Craig attempting to elbow Tweek in the neck.

It went down as a fight in their records and they were suspended.

- - -

This one is a little different for me, eh?

I think I like the Idea of Craig and Tweek fighting when people are looking and even when they are not.


End file.
